answers
by Grenny
Summary: Fuimos condenados desde el momento en que nuestras miradas chocaron con la fuerza en que las olas rompen contra las rocas,Ella suplico por mis besos y desgarrando mi corazón y la tranquilidad hasta ese momento, me pidió amarla,


aqui toy otra vez, arreglando el fic, ya que hubo 1 gran queja, pero bien resivida

espero q ahora si les guste !!1

ya ahi se ven , dejen reviews!

...

Me miro con sus ojos grandes y oscuros, y misteriosos a veces.

Esbozó una sonrisa y fue ella y sus labios y sus ojos y todo su cuerpo el que condeno mi existencia,

Sabíamos que no podríamos escondernos por siempre, la noche no nos dejaría jactarnos de la ignorancia del resto, la noche no podría siempre cobijarnos bajo su gran brazo de oscuridad,

Fuimos condenados desde el momento en que nuestras miradas chocaron con la fuerza en que las olas rompen contra las rocas,

fuimos condenados por engañar la ignoracia de quienes nos creian amados,

ni kenshin, ni megumi aceptarían nuestro fatal error.

Nos deseamos pasión y carne,

Y la luna y sus incontables estrellas juzgarían mis pasos, cuando tomé su mano en la mía, cuando osé arrebatarle la pureza de sus labios,

Cuando tomé su cuerpo puro, virginal e inocente y la hice mía,

Ella suplico por mis besos y desgarrando mi corazón y la tranquilidad hasta ese momento, me pidió amarla,

Y sabía en el fondo que esto nos mataría a los dos y aún así nada importo, lo que nos unía era más fuerte que nuestra propia voluntad,

Y embriagado por su fragante inocencia me deje arrastrar por su marea, por la brisa dulce de su presencia

Deje a un lado todos los demonios que me atormentaban,

Obvié todas las palabras, toda la lógica y razón, y me deje hacer por ella su demonio,

Quise enterrar mi alma en lo mas profundo de mi ser,

Donde ningún sentimiento humano pudiera alcanzarlo,

No lo logré.

No atravesé mi alma con el estricto orden de lo moralmente correcto, que era hasta ese momento protegerla, mantenerla a salvó, no para mi, sino para quien la merecía mas que yo,

Ninguno pudo evitar la soledad,

Nos hicimos compañía,

Nos consolamos, hasta que todo se volvió insostenible para ambos,

No era algo que pudiéramos controlar u olvidar

Nos perseguía a donde quiera que íbamos…

Hasta que nos rendimos

Y como un niño travieso hice de ella mi capricho,

Se convertía en mi mujer

Y volví a sentirme humano,

Deje a un lado toda la indiferencia que me caracterizaba, deje de ser solo un testigo, un personaje secundario en su vida, para serlo todo y más.

Porque? Se preguntarían ellos mas tarde,

La respuesta no era yo, sino ella,

Porque valía la pena tenerla a mi lado,

Valía la pena tenerla cada noche entre mis brazos,

Sentirla mía,

Eso, al final valía la pena,

Aunque yo no fuera como el

Y sabía que al final mi alma y la suya arderían cuando lo descubrieran…

Me deje hacer por sus labios sonrosados, dulces y tímidos

Me deje hacer por su cuerpo de niña,

Por la bondad que me mostró aunque a mi no me importará

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Por seguir amándola me iría al infierno con el si era posible esa opción, aunque me costará la vida, todo habría valido la pena…

Aunque me quemará el roce de su piel contra la mía,

Aunque me dejará hacer de ella mi juguete macabro de satisfacción personal

Aunque la mirará con el celo de un ciego enamorado

Si ella se convertía en mi escudo, en mi vaina de fuerza, podía soportar cualquier tormenta,

Podría enfrentar cada mirada incomprendida del mundo, cada susurro maligno,

Lo soportaría,

No por mí, sino por ella,

Aunque tuviera mil dudas rondando mi puerta,

Al final la respuesta sería una sola al salir de mi boca,

"ella",

Ella era la respuesta a todas mis dudas, a todas mis plegarias

Aunque el la mirará con amor en sus ojos, aunque ella le regale su sonrisa,

Aunque la sintiera suya,

Yo por ella aguantaría,

Por que al final del día,

Cuando el sol cayera por entre las montañas,

vendría a mí.

Ella me mostró lo que el no pudo ver, lo que el no pudo hacer suyo…

El no se tomo el tiempo,

El fue un personaje ausente,

Y al final del día otra vez sería mía

Mía para atraparla entre mis olas,

Para caer juntos contra las rocas y hacernos a su orilla

Para abrazar con amor lo que nadie quería,

Para abrazarme a mi!

Me miro con sus ojos grandes y redondos,

Esbozando una sonrisa,

Acaricie su rostro jugando con su larga cabellera azabache,

Sabía que al final esto nos mataría a ambos,

No era más que mantenerlos con la certeza de amor que les pertenecía a ellos, porque nos pertenecía solo a nosotros.

Cerró sus ojos,

Pidiendo perdón

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla,

Su piel se torno pálida,

Sus labios sonrosados, se tiñeron púrpuras, y

Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados como si un abrazo le hubiera sido brutalmente arrebatado…

La noche no fue gentil,

No tomo mi vida,

Ni mis palabras,

Tomo las de ella…

Y se la llevo ..

...

y ? que les pareciö

me gusto mucho,

cuadno lo escribi me sentia triste (

pero salio lindo

jejeje

espero reviews!


End file.
